rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
Captain Gordon Cordius
Name: Captain Gordon Cordius Age: CLASSIFIED Height: 5'11 Weight: CLASSIFIED Current Assignment: CLASSIFIED Current Location: CLASSIFIED Commanding Officer: Hayley K. Spears History. Gordon Cordius was born on a small farm outside of Falador. His father, James L. Cordius, was a mid-rank White Knight for 15 years before dying of natural causes which left young Gordon in the care of his Uncle until his 15th birthday. Following the celebration Gordon immediately travelled to the White Knight Castle and enlisted into the White Knights as a Squire. His Squire years were relatively uneventful, mostly focused on studying and training. Here he learned the basic skills that would guide him in his entire military career, chivalry, honor, discipline. Along with those, his mentor also taught him in the art of Two-Handed Weapon fighting, a dangerous but rather powerful form of melee combat in which he excelled in. His 20th birthday was an important one for him, for he was initiated into the White Knights and finally found himself filling his fathers boots. Various small scale missions dotted his early career as a White Knight, in which his superiors took note of his martial prowess and aggression on the battle field. Often overwhelming foes thought to be above him in skill and strength. His rise through the ranks was steady, eventually reaching Acolyte and then the defining moment in his life occured. In his 8th year he was approached by the Temple Knight, CLASSIFIED, and offered a position. He eagerly accepted and less then a month later was indoctrinated into the Temple Knights. Less then several weeks later, Gordon was assigned to Captain Hayley K. Spears and was immediately given orders to help gather intelligence on a shade that has been praying on White Knights, Temple Knights, Civilians and everyone in between. During this, he encountered the particular shade while on a simple intelligence mission in Falador Square. He managed to beat off the attack but did little more then entertain the shade till it was bored with him and went on its way. During the trip back to report his findings, Gordon was ambushed by a splinter group of Zamorakian and Demon-Worshipping cult. He was quickly overwhelemed and taken captive for five years, beatings and torture regiments part of his daily life. Gordon spent the better part of the last year gathering what he could to escape and attempted a break out. DETAILS CLASSIFIED. Spending almost a year in recovery, Gordon was assigned to simple intelligence gathering missions while he regained his strength, most of which were keeping an eye on growing groups of Zamorakian Cults, and the experiements dealing with Zarosian Artifacts. As soon he was able however, Gordon requested a field transfer and was again found in the company on Captain Hayley K. Spears but this was short lived. Gordon was immediately pulled out of her unit for a large scale Temple Knight operation in CLASSIFIED on CLASSIFIED. He was placed in a heavy calvalry unit which was used as a ground denial asset. Following the mission, he was promoted to Captain for his long service and unwavering dedication of Saradomin, and in a rather comical sense of coincidence, he was again assigned to Hayley K. Spears, who was now a Commander in the Temple Knights. Weapons and Gear. Gordon doesn't have much in the way of combat gear apart from his large Two-Handed Sword, Armor, and field operations kits. His Two-Handed Sword weighs in at a massive 13lbs, making it rather difficult to use for almost anyone not skilled with two-handed weapons, and anyone not at the absolute peak of conditioning. His armor is standard issue Temple Knight Armor, the Captain Insignia placed rather smartly on his left pauldron while his units patch is displayed on the right. He has used the same armor since his initiation and it bears the marks of battle all over. His kits include basic medical gear, a teleport tablet, commorb, rope, dwarven war axe, and waterskins. Trivia. *Gordon grappeled with alcoholism after his break out for the better part of two years. *Though he's trained with his weapon for most his life, he admits to it still being difficult to use sometimes. *Gordon has a lot of respect for Hayley considering she was his commanding officer most of his career. *He is very 'by-the-books' when it comes to ceremonies and attending prayer. *Gordon hates swimming and large bodies of water, and gets seasick easily. *He's a bit of a pyroamaniac, and has dabbled into fire magic. *He wants to get married but still hasn't found the right woman, or has had time too. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:White Knights Category:Temple Knights Category:Knight Category:Humans